fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Illuminados
'Los Illuminados '(The Enlightened Ones) was a religious cult existing for centuries in an unknown region in Spain in Resident Evil 4, serving as the game's main antagonists. It's core belief was that a parasitic organism known as Plaga were of some divine significance, and that the surrender of body and soul to the creatures was key to spiritual devotion. History Background Resident Evil 4 Known Members Cultural Practices Territories Village Village is an unnamed community located in a small, isolated rural area of Spain near a small lake not far away from the Castle. Road signs do not give it a name, simply directing people to the village centre. The areas are Barrier, Footpath to the Village, Merchant's hideout, waterfall, village centre, waterway A, waterway B, wetlands, road to the castle, lake, lift, quarry, road below the cliff, cementary, farm, factory ruins, cave, besieged hut, church and deserted village. Castle Castle was an enormous fortress and monastery complex near the village and was ruled by the Salazar family. Within it's walls hides both an opulent palace and a number of horrific deathtraps as well as many rooms housing menacing creatures. The areas are castle entrance, castle wall, barracks, before castle gate, proper, audience hall, water hall, temple, underground waterway, castle parlour, western castle wall, garden, cafeteria, gallery, concourse, study, storeroom, dragon room, castle gondola A, castle gondola B, lobby, knight room, weapon exhibition room, dance hall, outside the clocktower, clocktower, old irrigation channel A, old irrigation channel B, area before the mine, mine, furnace, pit, old castle ruins, underground ruins, trolley mines, cathedral, pier, tower and tower summit. Island Island is a private military island off the coast of Spain. It featured several bases including a top-secret research facility. The areas are armory, waste treatment plant, freezer room, underground water vein, campsite, culture room, wharf A, wharf B, antechamber, shipyard, luggage containers, communications tower, prison, monitor room, underground cavern, stairs hallway, surgery, road to annex, before the steel tower, underground waste dump, cliff, encapsulation laboratory, scrap yard, machine room entry, fortress ruins, old operating theater, confinement room, steel tower, ruins, infirmary, kitchen, outside passage, fort, machine room, old facility entrance, underground passage and underground private room. Villagers Residents from the Ganado-controlled El Pueblo village are loyal members of the cult, they were given specific orders from Saddler himself to kill any intruders in the village who infiltrated it as well as keep Ashley imprisoned within the church. They were partially responsible for the release of the parasites; hired miners from the village dug out the Plaga under the leadership of both Saddler and Salazar. They were eventually infected with the Plaga and were led by the village chief Bitores Mendez. They use household items and farming tools as weaponry. They are possibly the most ruthless and savage of the three Ganado groups, having more dangerous weaponry but are not as powerful as Zealots and Combatants. They wielded hand axes, scythes, pitchforks, knives, torches, dynamites and chainsaws. Zealots The Zealots are the primary members of the cult based in Ramon Salazar's castle. They are dressed in clerical robes and habits bearing the cult's insignia. Black is worn by the regular Zealots as the lower ranking members, purple is worn by the elite members and red is worn by the Zealot leaders. Likely not have left the castle for years, the Zealots' skin is much more paler then the villagers and all of them appear to be bald, although their baldness is likely a result of having deliberately shaving their head as a religious statement rather then a sympton of their infection. Others are ritually tattooed or scarred. The Zealots are likely the most sinister and frightening of the three Ganado groups. They are better equipped then the villagers, carrying a variety of medival armaments. Although better armed, Zealots tend to be somewhat more zombie-like in their behavior, often shuffling around aimlessly when not accompanied by higher ranking Zealots, mumbling or chanting sinister mantras to themselves. They wielded flails, wooden shields, crossbows, scythes, full face iron helmets, dynamites and RPG's. Combatants Combatants are Saddler's personal soldiers and guards of the Los Illuminados-controlled island base. They are also Saddler's private paramilitary army who were infected by the Plaga. Although they are military soldiers, they rarely use firearms with the exception of a few firearms. They can also man powerful turrets and even had a secret shipyard which contained a dreadnaught with several large cannons, machine guns, gatling guns and what appeared to be cruise missiles. Prison guards are also a variant of the combatants who are mostly armored. They borrow weapons from both the villagers and zealots but also had newer weapons of their own as they wielded hand axes, crossbows, RPG's, flails, wooden shields, stun rods, hammers and mini guns. Creations/Creatures Del Lago Del Lago was one of the earlier Plaga experiments, it was a salamander that became host to the parasite. The organism reacted to it's small host by mutating it, increasing it's size. It was fed the disposal corpses by the villagers. It lived at the lake in the village and was killed by Leon S. Kennedy when Del Lago attempted to kill him for crossing the lake. El Gigante El Gigante is one of the experiments of the Plaga hosts. Due to their limited intelligence of feral nature, only a few were created, who were then imprisoned underground. One El Gigante was deployed into the are behind the village church, another was deployed via the mines and another two El Gigante were deployed in the mines beneath the castle. El Gigante exhibit extreme growth, reaching four times the height of it's pre-Plaga size at upwards of 20 feet. Alongside his growth in height was a tremendous display of strength and stamina, along with the unfortunate side-effect of a reduction in intelligence, as well as their decrease in controllability. Rendered as practically-feral beasts, they would attack anything that moves include other Plaga carriers like Ganado. Garrador Garradors were argumented Human hosts of the Plaga. To restrict their indiscriminate killing power, their eyelids were stitched together and they were bound in cells in the castle. The loss of eyesight led to enhanced hearing, making them even more dangerous when blind. They are large armored gladiator-like warriors, with retractable claws grafted to each forearm, they also have high resistance. They though have a visibly exposed Plaga erupted from it's spine which is it's greatest weakness. Dr. Salvador Dr. Salvador is a powerful Ganado that wears a burlap patato sack as a mask over his head and wields a powerful chainsaw. Due to the adaption of the Plaga parasite, J.J. Verdugo Regenerator Iron Maiden Novistador U-3 Bella Sisters Files Alert Order Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here investigating the village. Do not let the American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner. We do not know how the American government found out about our village. But we are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a third party other than the United States government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert! '' Chief's Note ''As instructed by Lord Saddler, I have the agent in confinement, alive. Why keep him alive? I do not fully understand what the Lord's intentions are. I would, however, think he'd keep them separate; not confine them together as has been ordered. I don't expect Luis would trust a stranger, but if by chance they did cooperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated. If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, I don't think they'd let a chance like this slip by. But maybe it's all Lord Saddler's ploy - leaving us vulnerable so that the third party will surface, if they even exist that is... It's an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us, then our plans could be ruined. I guess the Lord thinks it's worth the risk, if we're able to stop whatever conspiracy is at work. At any rate, it's the Lord's call. We will trust his judgement as always. Closure of the Church Regarding the two fugitives, the apprehension of Luis is our top priority; the American agent a distant second. What Luis stole from us is far more important than the girl. If it gets in the wrong hands, the world would become a totally different place that what Lord Saddler has envisioned. At all costs, we mustn't let that happen. Nevertheless, we're not letting go of the girl. To ensure the agent does not get to her, I have locked the church door where the girl is being held. '' ''Anyone who needs access to the church must first get approval by Lord Saddler. There is a key beyond the lake, but it should be safe now the "Del Lago" has been awakened by our Lord. No one will get across the lake alive. Plus, our same blood courses through the agent's veins. It'll be just a matter of time before he joins us. Once he does, there will be nobody else left that will come looking for the girl. Sera and the 3rd Party The whereabouts of Sera are still unknown. Most likely he's using an old passage taught to him by his grandfather who used to hunt in this region long ago. I'm pretty certain that he's hiding our property somewhere in the forest. If his grandfather was still alive, I would have used him to find Sera... But how did he find out about the egg injected into his body? And the fact that he was able to remove it before it hatched is concerning. Another factor that concerns me is that Sera escaped with our property just before the American agent arrived. I don't believe that was just a coincidence. There has to be another player involved in this. '' ''In order to settle this whole situation, we have to capture Sera and wait for the effects of the drug to wear off before we inject him with another egg. Once this is done, whoever is behind all of this will surface. Nobody shall interfere with our plans. Those who do shall suffer severe consequences. Two Routes Just a while ago, I was informed by Lord Saddler that our men had shot down a United States military helicopter. '' ''There shouldn't be any more outside interference for a while now. Unless the United States government determine who the traitor is, they can only initiate very small covert operations. We must use this time to our advantage and recapture the girl. The two Americans can only get out of our territory by using one of the two routes. This is where we'll stop them. We shall make use of our forces to the greatest degree. We will deploy a large number of Ganados in one of the routes to ensure that they do not slip by us. For the other route we shall leave the task to El Gigante. Which ever route they take, the agent will never leave here alive. Not with the girl at least. Village's Last Defense I clearly determine the American agent's capability. He's still alive. I thought we could wait until the egg hatched, but at this rate, he could destroy the whole village before it does. We must take care of this nuisance. '' ''We shall change our priorities - for the time being, we shall cease our hunt for Luis and ambush the two Americans. There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift. '' ''It's a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they still would need to face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight will the gate open. Capture Luis Sera I have confirmation that Sera has entered the castle. Why he would return during his escape leaves me to question his motives. But we must seize this moment and capture him. We will get the other Americans after we apprehend Sera. It appears he took some vaccines when he stole our "sample". The vaccines can do without but we must retrieve the "sample" for it is our life blood. I feel there is somebody else or some other ground involved in this whole affair. '' ''If the "sample" were to get into the hands of that other entity, the world we seek to create will not come. We must apprehend Sera as quickly as possible. Castellan Memo For many years the Salazar family has served as castellans of this castle. However, not everything is bright, for my ancestry has a dark past. '' ''Long ago there once was a religious group that had deep roots in this region called the Los Illuminados. Unjustly however, the first castellan of the castle took away their rights and powers. As a follower of this religion and the 8th Castellan, I felt that it is my duty as well as my responsibility to atone for that sin. '' ''I knew the best way to atone for that sin was to give power back to those who we once took it away from, the Los Illuminados. '' ''As expected it took a little time, but we were able to rejuvenate the once sealed Las Plagas. With this success I was one step closer to the revival of the Los Illuminados. The reason why I released the Las Plagas from deep under the castle and gave them to Lord Saddler was not only to repay for the sins of my ancestors but I felt certain that the Lord would make better use of this power to help save the world. To save those that have sinned with the power of the Las Plagas and to cleanse their souls creating a world without sinners. The way it was mean't to be. Once cleansed, they would become one of the many Ganados where they will find their reason to live. And after the Lord has succeeded in creating the world in which he has envisioned, then the sins of my Salazar family will be atoned for. Female Intruder There seems to be a female intruder among us. We believe she's connected with Sera. We also believe that she was the one who removed the egg injected into Sera before it hatched. She may have had him retrieve the "sample" before the American agent's arrival. '' ''It's obvious that her objective is the "sample". We must get to her before she is able to re-establish contact with Sera. There's also reason to believe that she's working for somebody. We need her alive for interrogation. The female should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured her, Sera will no longer be of any concern. As long as we retrieve the "sample", you may dispose of him as you see fit. Sample Retrieved Ritual Preparation Our Mission Our Plan Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations/Teams Category:Fanatics Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypnotists Category:Xenophobes Category:Scientists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Scythemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Shieldmen Category:Hegemony Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Axemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Priests